Talk:Dipper Yuly
It is a THF type. Has Triple Attack and Gilfinder. May have TH1 and/or TH2, but unconfirmed as of yet. The previously unsigned comment was left by --Hyakutenken *It has been confirmed by my LS to have Gilfinder --Mike762414 17:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Does Sudden Lunge reduce its HP when used? --Ctownwoody 06:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Health Points Using a Healing Salve I at lvl. 90 healed for 2039 HP, as this heals a pet 50% that means it's HP is 4078 --Daniel Hatcher This hp testing is inaccurate. Were you using any hp+ atmas? or familiar? See below: With 0 Beast Affinity Merits - Pet # Healing Salve I amount Maximum HP 1 1784 HP 3568 HP 2 1810 HP 3620 HP 3 1784 HP 3568 HP 4 1758 HP 3516 HP 5 1784 HP 3568 HP With 1 Beast Affinity Merit - Pet # Healing Salve I amount Maximum HP 1 1784 HP 3568 HP 2 1784 HP 3568 HP 3 1758 HP 3516 HP 4 1758 HP 3516 HP 5 1784 HP 3568 HP 6 1810 HP 3620 HP With 2 Beast Affinity Merits - Pet # Healing Salve I amount Maximum HP 1 1758 HP 3516 HP 2 1758 HP 3516 HP 3 1758 HP 3516 HP 4 1784 HP 3568 HP 5 1758 HP 3516 HP 6 1758 HP 3516 HP 7 1758 HP 3516 HP 8 1810 HP 3620 HP http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?fjob=8&mid=1298635397162868956&page=1 --Levitikus 10:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) * Just a worth noting: with monster gloves +2 (not yet with affinity augment) and Brethren axe (lvl 113) and 5/5 beast affinity merits (making her level 109) Yuly took a Tarsal Slam from Resheph (resets hp to 1) for 4,559 dmg, making her hp at level 109 (no hp atmas on) 4,560. Will test again when I upgrade the gloves. ~~ Treasure Hunter I'm convinced that Dipper Yuly has TH1 at least. Though admittedly I don't have any real research info to back that idea up. Though I do know, that in killing 30 snolls I managed to get 14 Snoll Arms, using Yuly and without THF sub. Typically I only have about a 25% drop rate. Also, farming Coeurl Meat in Zi'Tah, I managed to get over 3 stacks out of only 50 coeurls killed, subbing THF with Yuly. Could all this be a coincidence? Maybe I got lucky? Possible. But until someone proves that Yuly does NOT have TH, he's my farming buddy :D I'm pretty confident in it's TH. I wasn't paying much attention to numbers but I know for a fact it took me about 4 hours one night to farm up a stack of Snoll Arms using one of the Raptors. Later, I was able to complete 3 stacks + 4 extra in under 1 hour and 30 minutes. -- Ultimare Added verification tag for TH. Not that I don't agree that it has it, but as far as treasure hunter related claims go, one needs to verify them with more than simple anecdotal "I noticed more drops" kind of testing. I simple test of even 100 mobs with and without the pet should suffice. Not exact, but enough to notice the difference between some TH and no TH. 1000 would help tell whether it has TH2 or not. --Ollorin 01:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Or you could likely just do some Gigantobugards in Misareaux coast, and compare to the tests done on the Treasure Hunter page (see This testing). They killed 400 Gigantobugards with no treasure hunter and posted the stats. You could kill a comparable amount of bugards and compare it to those stats, also making sure not to have the moogle power "Treasure Hound" or thief subjob. Just a thought. --Annalise 05:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you tons for that, one reason I've been putting off the TH test is having to test with and without TH *shudder* I can just go out and mindlessly kill and reference these stats. Did some testing, and verified that Dipper Yuly definately has Treasure Hunter 1 at least. Killing Gigantobugards in misareaux as BST/DNC with Dipper Yuly my results were this: Bugards Killed: 150 Bugard Skins: 88 HQ Bugard Skins: 35 Bugard Tusk:13 On bugard skins thats a 58.6% drop rate. According to the study mentioned above, drops without TH were around 31.75%. Drops with TH1 were around 49.2%. By that, I can say that Yuly definately has one of the Treasure Hunter job traits. I say "one of" because my results are much higher than TH1, but it slightly lacks the drop rate of TH1 + TH2. It looks like she has TH1 + TH2, but I clearly need a lot larger sample to prove one way or the other. Regardless, until I can tag about 250 more kills onto my current count, I'm settling to safely say she has TH1.--Instantmusic 04:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Since the drop rate was high enough, I'm gonna add Treasure Hunter II as well, but with a verification tag. Give me a couple weeks to verify it. Of course if anyone wants to help me that would be MUCH appreciated. Bismarck.Sutekii, --Instantmusic 16:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Just remember, Treasure Hunter itself has some variability, probably based on moon phase. I love this jug for soloing since it helps pay for my play with the drops. However, I have both bst and thf at 90. I've noticed there's a direct correlation between moon phase and both TH and Steal. TH seems to be best around full moon, Steal around New moon iirc. Yuly's TH seems to vary in effectiveness the same way, so to do the tests I would say you need the moon phase of the initial TH data as well.--Deadmeataru 16:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Did a brief test with a BST friend of mine (Falkirk@Quetzalcoatl), he summoned a verified level 90 Yuly with Atma of Dread set, and I went with him on my THF90 but without any TH bonuses equipped whatsoever. Had Yuly poke a mob, then I auto-attacked it until I got a TH bonus. Out of a handful of attempts, we consistently saw my first TH bonus... go to TH5. Far as I'm concerned, at least at level 90, Yuly has TH3... confirmed. Tagrineth 10:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I can agree TH3 is confirmed. However, I removed "*Treasure Hunter IV. " From the main page. Dipper Yuly does not have TH IV, She can get TH IV if you use Atma of Dread, But there is no TH IV Trait, she cannot posses something that doesn't exist (TH IV as a job Trait). - User:Karbuncle (*Treasure Hunter 2 & 3) No longer since update (squinookle - asura)-- Moved from main page to talk. Stat Discussion (not TH) I did parses on most the new jugs since the cap increase. Unlike most jugs, Yuly's Crit rate seems to top off at 20%. This reinforces the idea that the crit rate improvement is likely due to fencer from war job type. Yuly as a thf doesn't have it. I didn't get any triple attack data yet, but I expect to. First test ws just 1-shotting level 0 mobs in west sarutabaruta. Player Melee Dmg Melee % Hit/Miss M.Acc % M.Low/Hi M.Avg #Crit C.Low/Hi C.Avg Crit% DipperYuly 51384 97.45 % 111/9 92.50 % 445/469 455.98 21 480/505 492.67 18.92 % My base damage estimate for yuly based on this test is 137 (almost the lowest. Only Louise was lower) I also calculated tp/hit to be 6.2. I tested SuddenLunge a few times. yuly lost 1% hp after using it on level 0 mobs. This is the only damage yuly ever took during the test. It needs more testing, but I noticed acc was 100% during the daytime. it dropped to 92% overall for the test. It shows a distinct contrast between night and day. btw, my parses confirm the critical attack bonus trait. its an 8% increase. w/out this trait min/max for crit hits are equal to min/max from melee hits. pet pdif caps at 4.2 --Levitikus 11:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC)levitikus Wind resistance not 95% I was fighting Lorelei earlier and Aero V hits Yuly for roughly 526 damage so unless Aero V from this NM can hit for 10k+ damage, I think Yuly wind resist is closer to 75%. --Kenki 17:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It can have 95% resists as I've seen it personally (spells doing 95% less), on a non resist Wind deals half damage/ 526 sounds like a half resist. --Sakuraryong 11:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) im sure wind resist works like everything else in this game, dipper prob has like "wind resist 300", therefore its common to get 1/8th or 1/16 resist, but like everything else, thats not guaranteed. so sometimes an aero V will hit like like 200, other times like 400. just depends how accurate the mob is